Talk:Mothwing
Style Concerns Current * Verified category list. * Family needs citations. * Change Tadpole's status to something reflecting that he is dead. Old * Merge the uncategorized history with the properly sectioned history * History needs to be completed * Category list is not complete Eye Color Wern't her eyes blue? I rememer reading in one of the New Prophecy books that she had blue eyes--Nightfall101 02:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) That sounds kinda familiar to me, too. Just make sure you have a book reference and you can change it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 10:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Her eyes were origanally amber, as stated in Midnight. They were later called Ice blue, like her brother Hawkfrost's. Sash's eyes are blue, but Mothwing's should be considered amber. Duststar 19:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) OK I took some minutes to check it... in Midnight, Moonrise and Dawn they are amber, in Starlight and Twilight they are blue, and in Sunset they are amber again. 15:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I know! I swear her eyes were blue. It confuses me. =p When she was first ever described in Midnight, she had amber eyes. And yes, in Starlight they were blue. But, the Erins make a lot of mistakes, like Crowfeather's eyes suddenly became amber in Twilight (they're supposed to be blue) and they were green in Midnight. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!''']] 01:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Leafpool described her as a golden she-cat with amber eyes and I always thought she did... Willowpool 'My talk' 00:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Image Are people working on a pic for her?--Mousetalon 21:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Hiddensun has already put it up for aproval--Nightfall101 21:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) is it possible? is it possible that tigerstar could have mated with both Sasha AND Leopardstar? because i don't notice ANY resemblance between Sasha and Mothwing but i do notice some with Sasha and Hawkfrost. i think that there is a possibility that Mothwing is actually Leopardstar's kit that she gave to Sasha when Sasha had Hawkfrost and Tadpole. i am sure that they would have met if Sasha was with Tigerstar when Tigerclan was started. so there is a 50% chance that Mothwing is Leopardsar's kit because there is a high chance that Leopardstar and Tigerstar were mates, why else would Tigerclan have been started? why else would have Leopardstar have let Stonefur be killed? these are good questions, no? That is 100% impossible. Sasha and Leopardstar met long after Mothwing and her siblings were born.--Dragonfrost 01:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) That's totally impossible. Tigerstar never mated with Leopardstar and his only other mate was Goldenflower. I can see how you think that because he convinced Leopardstar to make TigerClan but Sasha and Mothwing have some resemblance and I agree with Dragonfrost that Sasha met Leopardstar long after Mothwing was born. Definitely impossible! Willowpool 00:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Willowpool16